1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted microscope that allows observing a sample as an observation target from underneath.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inverted microscope to which an optical device constituting a new optical system between an objective lens and a tube lens can be attached has been proposed. To enable the attachment of the optical device between the objective lens and the tube lens, this inverted microscope is configured so that a spacer member can be arranged between a stage and a stage supporting member that supports the stage. By selecting and arranging a spacer member corresponding to a thickness of the optical device to be newly attached, a level of the stage is raised and the new optical device is attached between the objective lens and the tube lens through the use of a space provided by the leveling. More detailed information of the technique is obtained in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-72715, for example.
Besides, there has been proposed another inverted microscope provided with a stage unit that is formed by unitizing a stage and an objective lens, a microscope main body to which the stage unit can be detachably attached, and an optical device which can be attached between the microscope main body and the stage unit and by which a height of the stage is changed when attached. More detailed information of the technique is obtained in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-344675, for example.